


Nothing but pain

by JugheadTeenWolf5MazeRunner4life



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Cobra Kai - Freeform, Does anyone even read these???, Hawk is an asshole, Hurt Miguel Diaz, Injured Miguel Diaz, Is this the only "book" where Miguel is hurt???, John Kreese is brutal, Other, Pain, Robby still hates Miguel, Seizure, Violence, Worried/Caring Sam LaRusso
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JugheadTeenWolf5MazeRunner4life/pseuds/JugheadTeenWolf5MazeRunner4life
Summary: What if the Cobras went too far? What would happen to Miguel?I do not own Cobra Kai or its characters.
Relationships: Miguel Diaz/Samantha LaRusso, Robby Keene/Samantha LaRusso
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	Nothing but pain

Miguel’s POV:

“Alright Cobra’s listen up” Sensei Kreese commands, “Today, we will see who is the strongest. Who will show no mercy”.

We all obey and get in our spots around the mat.

“Let’s see, who to choose, who to choose” Sensei Kreese says as he walks around inspecting us. “How about our Champion, against….. Hawk”.

I know that I’m better than Hawk, but after Coyote Creek. I don’t know, I don’t know what he’ll do 

to me. We walk onto the mat and get in our fighting positions. I notice that Sensei Kreese had 

the kid lower the flags. Oh no, not good!

“Ready, aits”.

I deliver a hard jab to Hawk’s side and I’m about to do a kick when he does a whip-kick. 

Knocking me down. I roll over in time to avoid a fist to the face. I give a good kick to Hawk’s 

face, then a series of jabs and kicks. I paused, waiting for Sensei Kreese to end the fight. But he 

doesn’t do anything. My hesitation gives Hawk an advantage. He knocks me down and delivers 

a punch to the face. I thought he would stop, but he kept going. I finally manage to push him 

off me and do a spin-kick making him fall.

“Well done Mr. Diaz, that is it for today” Sensei Kreese says.

I am changing out of my gi when Hawk comes up to me. And he looks mad.

“You just humiliated me in front of the entire class, this is not over”

I didn’t know what he meant by that, so I just left the dojo and went home.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After practice was over I got on my bike and began the ride home. I was only a few blocks away 

from my apartment complex when I heard the noise of motorbikes. I look back over my 

shoulder and see the Cobra’s following me. Shit. Not good, not good, not good!! I start to peddle 

faster, but they easily catch up to me. Hawk rams his motorbike into me causing me to fall off 

and stumble down into the woods. I hit several rocks on the way down, when I reach the bottom 

I start to stand up, only to have my bike crash into me a second later. I can hear the sounds of 

the Cobra’s laughing. I abandon my bike and begin to run into the woods.


End file.
